Una confesión algo accidentada
by ritorudeito
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir estan invitados a un evento especial, pero este parece truncarse cuando uno de sus participantes, después de "arruinarlo todo" decide no participar... ¿podrá el dúo de héroes convencerle? ¿Aún estando akumatizado? ¿Cual es el verdadero problema aquí?... "- Dime ¿Como puedo coquetear, mirarle y cantar al mismo tiempo... tu podrías?" "¡Solo tienes que decircelo!"


**N/A: Hola hola de nuevo... Gracias a quienes apoyaron y gustaron de mi anterior one-shot y por la bienvenida al fandom... Pienso estar aquí un buen rato, pues tengo ideas para rato**

 **Este no es precisamente una continuación del fic anterior pero hace un pequeño guiño al principio, a ver si lo identifican...**

 **.**

 **Una Confesión muy accidentada**

.

Bajo el hermoso y estrellado cielo de Paris, el dúo de héroes descansaba sobre una de las vigas de la Torre Eiffel después de una jornada de patrullaje, afortunadamente sin percances. Ambos se encontraban recostados contra una de estas vigas, Ladybug observaba las luces de la ciudad con gran admiración, Chat Noir por su parte, no quitaba los ojos de ella, sin que su compañera se percatara sonreía mientras recordaba una hermosa escena que ambos habían compartido no hace mucho en ese mismo lugar

Aunque no habían vuelto a compartir ningún momento parecido hasta ese día, el héroe sentía en su corazón que su fe y confianza aumentaban al igual que sus posibilidades de robar el corazón de su chica, Y con eso en mente, de manera sutil se acercó más a ella y con suavidad le tomo de la mano, Ladybug se sorprendió al sentir el agarre de su compañero, pero al girarse hacia él para cuestionarle, se topó con la hermosa luz de una estrella fugaz que ilumino el lugar y añadiendo la intensa mirada de su compañero no pudo añadir nada más, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta

Ante el intercambio de miradas, Chat Noir sintió que tenía las posibilidades de su lado y con calma comenzó a acercarse a ella mirándole a los ojos, sintiendo de pronto que ella también quería ese beso,

De pronto, fue como si la heroína volviera a conectar sus pensamientos o despertara de un trance, y de manera juguetona le apartó con el índice en el puente de la nariz del chico quien se retiró con la misma expresión divertida

\- ¿Qué haces, Chat?

\- Ehh… yo… ¡sabes que también lo querías mi lady! – añadió con galantería

\- Si claro – respondió la heroína sonriendo y rodando los ojos

\- Por cierto mi lady… ¿Iras a la exhibición de talento a la que nos invitaron? – En la ciudad se había organizado recientemente una serie de audiciones infantiles, de las cuales se habían seleccionado a los dos mas talentosos, quienes tendrían el honor de animar una festividad que estaría abierta al público y por supuesto tenía por invitados especiales al dúo de héroes

\- Claro ¿Por qué no? No podemos fallarles

Chat Noir sonrió, al menos era un hecho, indirecto, que irían juntos

.

A la mañana siguiente,

La plaza del Trocadero que sería la sede del famoso evento justo ahora era ocupada los encargados de animar dicho acontecimiento

En un improvisado y temporal escenario se encontraban dos niños de alrededor de unos once años, cada uno con un micrófono en mano y al frente de ellos un estricto hombre que los miraba frustrado

\- No, no ¡No!... ¡Yael! – exclamaba el hombre – Si esta presentación se estropea ¡te hare el único responsable! – el niño solo atinó a bajar la cabeza, era como la quinta vez que se lo decía en el mismo día. Aquel estricto hombre se apenó ante la reacción del pequeño y suavizo más su tono

\- – Llegaste hasta aquí por tu talento Yael, tu voz es muy buena yo no lo discuto ¡yo lo se mejor que nadie! Pero eso no basta… La letra de esta canción requiere cierta… química entre ustedes dos, si queremos que sea un éxito ¡requiere interpretación! Una conexión entre tú y tu compañera – aquel hombre comenzó a hablar con una emoción característica de su profesión - Olvida el público si quieres - añadió ejemplificando con ambas manos para recalcar - ¡que sean solo Yael Y Sophie!

El pequeño niño continuaba con la cabeza gacha pero asintió y el hombre continuo - Quizá sea un poco difícil pero ¡ni siquiera lo has intentado!...

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto el niño con resignación aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta

El hombre apretó los ojos pero mantuvo la calma, como si fuera a explicar algo innecesario – Seré claro… ¡Necesitó que le coquetees un poco! – La cara del pequeño Yael palideció - ¡esto es parte del oficio! Y lo sabes bien Yael… Sus voces juntas en esta canción hacen una combinación maravillosa pero se escucha vacía, sin emociones ¡Ni siquiera la vez a la cara!

Con ese comentario el niño solo bajo aún más la mirada, ese era su único error, lo que detenía los ensayos, y no podía vencerlo, y no es que no quisiera intentarlo es que sabía que sería aún peor si lo intentaba

\- Vamos de nuevo… ¡música!

Una movida pieza musical comenzó a escucharse inundando el lugar, la pequeña y linda niña que respondía al nombre de Sophie comenzó a moverse con gracia por el escenario para orgullo de su representante, y Yael, sin darle la cara a su compañera comenzó a cantar

\- **_Como quisiera… que mis lunes no existieran, que el reloj no amaneciera hoy_**

La pequeña Sophie continúo con su parte y así la canción llegó a la parte que el chico tanto temía, desde abajo su representante lo miro amenazante y con una seña le indicó que se acercara a su compañera

El pequeño Yael lo hizo sintiéndose un mar de nervios, sentía un nudo en la garganta y entonces dirigió la mirada a su compañera y lo intentó…

\- **_Cuando estas cer… cerca no puedo… ni_** … ¡No! – exclamó Yael apartándose del escenario

\- ¡claro que no! – gritó el furioso hombre - ¿Qué tan complicado te puede ser cantar esa parte?

Yael bajo la cabeza con un sonrojo en las mejillas, no podía ni contestar esa pregunta, y su nerviosismo aumento cuando sintió una pequeña mano en uno de sus hombros - ¿Yael? ¿Estás bien?

Sintió que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba al ver a su compañera tan cerca suyo

\- Si… si yo estoy… ¡digo! No estoy… ¡Claro que aquí estoy!

\- ¡Pero ya no lo estarás! – exclamó el furioso hombre – escucha ¡no sé qué te está pasando!... Nunca te había pasado antes, ¿Cuánto te puede costar solo una miradita y una sonrisa a Sophie? - El niño no respondió – Te daré unos momentos para que descanses pero si vuelves a arruinar el ensayo ¡Sophie tendrá un nuevo compañero! ¡Te sacare del show! ¡Y mucho menos dejare que cantes ese solo con el que sueñas!

¿Comprendes?

Yael asintió

\- Bien, los veré dentro de diez minutos – concluyó el señor dándoles la espalda

\- ¿Yael, seguro que estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto fallar en el escenario ¿o yo he hecho algo malo?

\- ¡No! – exclamó el niño – Tu no, el problema, el problema no eres tu es que yo no, yo, yo estoy… estoy… ¡olvídalo! – exclamó el pequeño al tiempo que corría fuera del escenario dejando muy confundida a su amiga, y no parecía que fuera a detenerse hasta sentirse lo bastante lejos del escenario

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la plaza, un apasionado fotógrafo enmarcaba una y otra vez el bello rostro del modelo Agreste, en una más de sus sesiones de fotos. El chico se mantenía concentrado en el flash de la cámara hasta que a sus espaldas escuchó un gritó que le distrajo

\- ¡Soy un completo desastre!

Adrien se giró al escucharlo y desde la distancia pudo ver a un pequeño niño de unos diez u once años que, con una expresión de tristeza se sentaba en el borde de una de las bancas del parque

El joven modelo hizo ademán de acercarse para ver que le pasaba pero su fotógrafo no se lo permitió

\- Solo será un…

\- No lo creo… Ahora ¿quisieras sonreír? – Adrien suspiro, sabía que su fotógrafo era bastante estricto, así que resignado decidió continuar no sin antes darle una última mirada a ese pequeño y entonces…

\- _¡De nada!_ – se escuchó la animada y conocida voz para el modelo y un instante después, apareció a unos centímetros de su rostro, la heroína de Paris columpiándose de su yoyo

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos esperaba verse, así que con evidente sorpresa pero gusto al mismo tiempo, fue como un par de segundos, pero los ojos de ambos quedaron prendados unos de otros

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó la voz del fotógrafo, sacando al chico de su ensoñación

Ladybug también pareció reaccionar y continuo con su trayecto, dejando a Adrien con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mirando al fotógrafo quien lo alababa por la magnífica foto que había conseguido y por la buena pose que él había hecho sabiendo que se toparía con la heroína, aumentando el sonrojo del chico

Con una expresión parecida Ladybug se alejaba de la escena cuando su atención se enfocó en un pequeño niño que se encontraba en una de las bancas, parecía triste… Con genuino interés y curiosidad la heroína se dejó caer y se acercó al pequeño

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó Yael con el ánimo recuperado por la repentina aparición de la heroína quien le sonrió amigablemente

Ante ese grito de emoción, por segunda vez el modelo se distrajo de la sesión de fotos para permitirse un vistazo que le causó una enamorada sonrisa en el rostro con solo ver que la chica había cumplido con lo que él se había propuesto… Asuntos de superhéroes claro

\- Perfecto ¡mantén esa sonrisa! – exclamó de nuevo el fotógrafo creyendo nuevamente que Adrien estaba posando para la cámara, causándole otro sonrojo al chico

.

\- Hola – saludó la chica agachándose a un lado del niño - ¿Acaso no eres tú el cantante del evento de mañana?

¡¿Tú vas a venir al concierto?!

\- ¡claro!

\- ¿Chat Noir vendrá contigo? – preguntó el niño entre curioso y entusiasmado

\- ¡Estoy segura de que no se lo perderá!... – Respondió enternecida, al parecer ese niño era admirador de ambos – Ahora dime ¿Qué te tiene tan triste, si estas a un día del show?

El chico perdió todo su entusiasmo

\- Hey ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con una mano en su hombro para animarlo – Sera un éxito

\- No, no lo será… ¡Sera un fracaso y yo tendré la culpa!

Ladybug se preocupó, el niño se había puesto muy serio de pronto - ¿de qué hablas? ¡Tú no lo arruinarías!

\- ¡Ya lo estoy arruinando!... Mejor no vendré

\- ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso – dijo la heroína, no entendía que era lo que le había pasado al pequeño para decir algo como eso, pero tenía que reanimarlo – Todos están contando contigo

\- Igual y van sacarme del show

El chico parecía resignado, como si ya hubiera tomado la decisión o como si no tuviera una

\- No van a sacarte del show… Piensa ¿Cómo vas a dejar a todos colgados? – eso no pareció importarle - ¿Qué hay de tu compañera? Cantaras a dueto ¿cierto?

Eso pareció funcionar al principio, el chico se había quedado sin argumentos pero de nuevo se desanimó – Yo solo la entorpezco

\- Si así fuera no te hubieran elegido para esto, además… ¿Dejaras que cante sin ti?

\- A Sophie igual y le buscaran otro compañero, no me echara de menos – añadió con aún más tristeza

\- ¿Qué no te echara de menos? ¿Tú crees que ella querrá otro compañero? – Esa última pregunta atrajo por completo la atención del pequeño, incluso olvido su tristeza - ¡Ella cuenta CONTIGO! ¡Por qué ustedes dos son un equipo! ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si le fallas?

\- Yo no quiero fallarle… nunca… Pero ya te lo dije ¡es un hecho! ¡Tendrá otro compañero! Probablemente mucho mejor que yo

\- Pero yo estoy segura que Sophie no quiere otro compañero ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en un dúo uno no reemplaza a su compañero así sin más, aunque te ofrezcan mil opciones que parezcan mejores… ¿O tú si la cambiarías a ella?

\- ¡No! – exclamó – No quiero cantar con nadie más pero ¡no puedo hacerlo! Me vuelvo un mar de nervios frente a… ósea no tengo valor cuando yo… ¡no importa!

\- Se lo que es sentir miedo pero piensa, ella cuenta contigo, Si enfrentas ese temor no volverás a sentirlo nunca – dijo la heroína con convicción al creer que el pequeño se refería a algo como temor al escenario o al público – Si en verdad no quieres fallarle ¡da lo mejor de ti!

La mirada de Yael se ilumino ante las palabras de la heroína – Gracias Ladybug ¡eso hare! – el pequeño sonrió y emprendió una carrera de vuelta a su ensayo pero justo antes pareció recordar algo importante y regreso con la heroína

\- ¿Ladybug? ¿Tú crees que Sophie no quiere otro compañero?

\- ¡Estoy segura! – respondió animada

\- Eso quiere decir que… ¿Tú tampoco reemplazarías a Chat Noir?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la heroína y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – Eh… No… Claro que no – respondió con seguridad ante la cual Yael sonrió

\- Ya lo entiendo entonces… ¡Gracias Ladybug! ¡no te pierdas el concierto!

\- ¡Aquí estaré… estaremos! – se corrigió al recordar que el pequeño cantante quería ver a ambos héroes

Por un momento se preguntó si había hecho mal en asegurar la presencia de su compañero pero, ¿él ya la había invitado, no? Eso significaba que planeaba ir

.

Apresurado Yael apareció de nuevo en el escenario con micrófono en mano y una expresión muy decidida

\- Siento haber demorado – dijo justo antes de que su representante pudiera decir algo al respecto y cuando este iba a añadir algo más de nuevo se le adelanto - ¡Si, estoy listo para ensayar!... ¡Música!

El hombre que fungía como su representante de ambos niños se sorprendió por la nueva actitud en el pequeño pero decidió que era idónea si con eso dejaba de errar en los ensayos

Mientras la pista comenzaba a sonar Yael empuñaba el micrófono con decisión y estaba decidido a mantenerla hasta que vio a centímetros suyos a su compañera con una sonrisa que le pareció demasiado radiante – Qué bien que ya estas como siempre – dijo la pequeña con la mano en uno de sus hombros y un amistoso guiño - ¡sigamos!

\- **_Como quisiera… juntar el sol y la luna_**

 ** _Y hacer una locura hoy_** – cantó con elegancia y dulzura la pequeña niña sin quitar los ojos de su compañero y regalarle otro guiño mientras se movía al ritmo de la música

Sin embargo la pista continúo sonando y la dulce mirada de la niña se tornó a una mirada de alerta, como si quisiera decirle algo a su compañero

Yael por su parte solo la miraba con expresión embobada, como si ella tuviera alrededor un halo o algo así y ni siquiera se percataba de las señas que ella le hacía para que volviera a concentrarse hasta que…

\- ¡YAEL! – gritó una voz masculina rompiendo su ensueño

Al escucharlo el pequeño se encogió de hombros, volviendo a la realidad y sabiendo bien lo que acababa de hacer

\- ¡¿Crees que esto es un juego?! - regaño

\- Lo siento – dijo el chico con los hombros encogidos

\- ¡No! No más "Lo siento" ¡yo te lo advertí!... No permitiré que por tú culpa todos quedemos en ridículo mañana… Ya sabes lo que pasara, ¡así que despídete…! - sentencio el hombre dándole la espalda, aunque de alguna manera sintió que estaba siendo demasiado estricto y se giró hacia el de nuevo – Lo siento

Yael solo asintió cabizbajo, después de todo sabía que él tenía la culpa. Se regañaba una y otra vez por su cobardía, esa era la causante de todo.

Recordó de pronto lo que le había dicho Ladybug, sobre enfrentar su más grande temor y lo que su representante le decía ¿Por qué no lo intentaba al menos?

\- Yael ¿Qué te ha estado pasando?

El aludido se giró a su compañera aparentemente con decisión

\- Sophie… Si voy a irme de aquí al menos tienes que saber la razón – decía al tiempo que llevaba su mirada a los ojos de su amiga – Y es que… Es que yo… Tu… - Yael sentía los nervios en cada parte de su ser, no podía coordinar sus ideas ni lo que decía e incluso comenzaba a marearse

\- Yael – dijo Sophie con un tono peculiar en ella, no con dulzura como siempre, más bien con decisión – Sabes que no me gustan los chicos que no tienen valor para decir las cosas así que…

Yael sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima ni siquiera dejo que su compañera terminara de hablar cuando ya había echado a correr así sin más

.

En una misteriosa guarida repleta de mariposas un enorme ventanal se abría ante la luz del día con una oportunidad más para el villano

\- Un corazón roto y un sueño destruido al mismo tiempo… Perfecto – dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña mariposa y la llenaba de energía – Ve con el mi malvado akuma

.

Yael se encontraba de nuevo en una de las bancas del parque mirando el micrófono que por el apuro se había olvidado de devolver

Había perdido la oportunidad de realizar su sueño de cantar en un importante evento y además en compañía de Sophie ¡en un mismo día! ¿Acaso podría empeorar más? _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez

Y sin darse cuenta, una mariposa entró por el micrófono que llevaba en las manos y una voz se escuchó en su mente mientras frente a él aparecía la silueta de una mariposa

\- **_Solista, soy Hawk moth y puedo no solo ayudarte a vencer esa timidez que te detiene ¡También podrás vengarte de quien impidió tu sueño! A cambio solo debes conseguirme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_**

\- ¡Lo hare Hawk Moth! – respondió el chico mientras se dejaba cubrir por una aura oscura

.

\- Señor Fablet – decía la pequeña Sophie - Tal vez quisiera reconsiderarlo ¡solo falta un día para el evento! Sin Yael no podre…

\- ¡Sin Yael ahorraremos tiempo! – respondió el hombre mientras manipulaba su celular y se enfrascaba en una llamada, sin percatarse de la mirada que la niña le dirigía

.

Al otro lado del parque, la figura del pequeño Yael era reemplazada por la de un chico un poco más alto, sus ropas ahora eran negras por completo, su cabello se había teñido de un color verde azulado y ahora lo llevaba en puntas y el micrófono que llevaba en la mano creció, ahora parecía de esos que tenían un pedestal

Las personas a su alrededor lo miraron espantadas, Yael pareció darse cuenta de la forma en que lo miraban y se giró hacia ellos - ¿Publico difícil?... ¡critiquen a alguien más! – gritó al tiempo que movía el micrófono y de este emergía una onda de energía que embestía a la gente y los arrojaba a varios metros de distancia. El akuma sonrio ante su nuevo poder – Veremos quién es cobarde ahora… "Señor Fablet"

Las personas que seguían alrededor comenzaron a gritar y correr queriendo escapar lejos de su alcance, los que ya habían sido atacados apenas pudieron ponerse en pie de nuevo intentaron hacer lo mismo pero para su sorpresa su garganta no emitía ningún sonido… ¿por qué?

\- Con que ese es tu poder – murmuró Adrien Agreste que había observado todo el ataque y ahora se alejaba para poder transformarse y volver para combatir

\- Déjame adivinar – dijo Plagg - ¿es el mismo niño al que querías ayudar?

\- No sé qué le pasa, pero creo que mejor encontramos pronto a ese tal señor Fablet… Plagg ¡las garras!

.

El "Solista" continuaba su avance por el Trocadero buscando a su víctima, mientras lo hacía no dejaba de atacar a uno que otro transeúnte, demostrando que su poder no era solo dejar sin habla a las personas que consideraba insolentes, también podía "darles valor" como lo hizo en el caso de unos niños menores que él, a quienes con un ataque motivo para que se pelearan a golpes y sobre todo, podía incapacitar por completo a esos "burlistas, insolentes" haciendo lo que mejor sabía: cantar

.

\- Parece que lo que le dijiste no ayudo demasiado – dijo Tikki mientras observaba los ataques al lado de su portadora

\- Me pregunto qué es lo que le pasa en realidad, parece que es algo más que miedo escénico

\- Lo puedes averiguar muy pronto – sugirió la kwami

\- Tikki ¡motas!

.

Una vez transformada, Ladybug se dirigió de vuelta al Trocadero, exactamente a donde había visto el improvisado escenario en el que supuso ensayaban

\- Estoy segura de que vendrá aquí… Pero no sé a quién…

\- ¿busca? – dijo a su lado la voz de Chat Noir sorprendiéndola un poco – Quiere vengarse del señor Fablet y… - decía mientras buscaba con la mirada – Apuesto a que es ese de ahí – dijo señalando a un elegante hombre que vestía de traje y traía un celular todo el tiempo – Por cierto, gusto en verte mi lady

\- Dejemos los coqueteos para después… Mejor lo ponemos alerta ¿no crees?

Chat estuvo de acuerdo y ambos héroes salieron a escena, aterrizaron en el escenario donde vieron a una pequeña niña que también tenía un micrófono en la mano y luchaba por conseguir la atención del famoso señor Fablet

Ladybug sonrio – Y yo apuesto que esa es Sophie

\- ¿los conoces? – preguntó Chat noir, al recordar que la había visto hablando también con el niño que ahora era un villano

\- Ehh… no – respondió Ladybug sin saber si le revelaba lo que había visto en el chico Yael – Yo, lo suponía… parece una cantante igual que el chico

\- Si tienes razón – respondió Chat – parece linda

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó la heroína, incrédula – Es una niña

\- No seas celosa mi lady… Para mí eres única

\- ¿única? – preguntó Ladybug ocultando una sonrisa, ese cumplido era nuevo

\- Y hermosa

Mientras tanto, el ocupado representante de ambos niños por fin acabo su llamada y ambos héroes pudieron escuchar lo que la niña quería decirle

\- ¿Quieres olvidar eso? – dijo el señor Fablet a la pequeña, quien lejos de intimidarse no desistió en lo que quería

\- No, no hasta que Yael vuelva…

Ladybug sonrio al escucharla _Sabia que no lo reemplazaría_

Sophie se cruzó de brazos - ¡Solo dígale que puede volver al show y…!

\- ¡No! – respondió el hombre exasperado

\- Tal vez debería escuchar a la pequeña – dijo Chat Noir apareciendo en escena

\- ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó la niña al verlo

\- ¿y por qué debería hacerlo? – reclamó el hombre –Nadie me dice que hacer, ni por que sea…

\- ¿un superhéroe? – adivinó Chat Noir cruzando sus brazos – No es la primera vez que lo oigo, pero podría ser la primera vez que usted escuche ¡Está en peligro!

\- ¿Quién lo dice? – respondió el hombre en burla y frustración al ver la actitud rebelde del superhéroe

\- ¡Es cierto! – intervino Ladybug, no entendía muy bien la actitud de su compañero pero era relevante la situación y no podían perder tiempo – Puede simplemente cambiar su decisión y todo será más fácil… Yael busca vengarse de usted

\- ¡Ja Ja Ja! – rio el hombre en evidente burla - ¿Yael? ¿contra mí? ¿Y que va hacerme? ¿Desafinar notas hasta romperme los tímpanos?

\- ¡Sii! – respondieron los héroes al unísono causando aún más risa en el hombre de negocios

Aunque sus burlas no duraron demasiado, como si supiera de lo que hablaban, al instante apareció el "Solista" rompiendo uno de los muros del parque con su micrófono y enfocando su mirada en ese hombre, quien al verlo palideció

\- ¿Yael? – preguntó temeroso

\- ¡Yael no está aquí! – respondió furioso - ¡ahora soy El Solista! ¡Y hare que pagues lo que me hiciste!...

\- Te advertí que te sacaría del show si fallabas – respondió el hombre nada arrepentido - ¿o nunca me escuchaste?

\- ¡Quien nunca escucha eres tú! – sentencio el chico del akuma mientras apuntaba hacia el su micrófono - ¡Pero ya no más! ¡Ve como elevo el volumen de mí solo! ¡Ese que tampoco quisiste escuchar!

Un segundo después unas poderosas ondas emergieron del micrófono al tiempo que un estruendoso sonido inundaba el lugar provocando dolor en los oídos de los presentes

\- ¡Debemos sacar a Sophie de aquí o vendrá por ella! – dijo Ladybug a su compañero señalando a la pequeña que se encontraba en el suelo detrás de aquel hombre testarudo cubriendo sus oídos

\- ¡Yo me hare cargo! – respondió Chat Noir al tiempo que volvía al escenario y se acercaba a la pequeña niña - ¡Hey! – dijo en voz suave atrayendo su atención, se veía asustada – Te sacare de aquí… agárrate de mí cuello

La pequeña asintió y acató la orden del héroe y acto seguido ambos se elevaron por encima del escenario con ayuda de la vara del héroe

\- ¡Oye! – gritó El Solista al ver que Chat se iba con la niña - ¡suéltala! – gritó apuntando su micrófono a ellos, olvidándose de su representante

Chat ignoró la amenaza y llevó a la pequeña niña a lo alto de un edificio, donde la pequeña Sophie afianzo su agarre hacia el superhéroe al ver que el akuma se dirigía a ellos – Tranquila, tu amigo estará de vuelta cuando Ladybug y yo capturemos el akuma – dijo Chat en tono tranquilizador – No tengas miedo ¿de acuerdo?

Sophie sonrio – De acuerdo – respondió para justo después depositar un beso en la mejilla del superhéroe, quien, aunque se sorprendió, le sonrio de vuelta

\- ¡suéltala! – gritó el Solista aún más fuerte al haber visto esa escena. Sin pensarlo preparó su micrófono para atacarlos cuando este fue detenido por la cuerda de un yoyo

\- ¡Chat, quítale el micrófono! – gritó Ladybug mientras luchaba contra él, no queriendo soltarle pero le era realmente difícil, parecía que ese niño era bastante fuerte

\- ¡Ocúltate, aléjate del peligro! – añadió por último el superhéroe para con la niña antes de dejarse caer del edificio

Ladybug no pudo contener más el agarre, el villano por fin la superó en fuerza y uso la propia cuerda de su yoyo para lanzar lejos a la chica, quien no sufrió ningún daño pues fue rescata de la caída por su compañero. Ladybug respiraba con agitación hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en brazos de su compañero quien le dedicaba una coqueta sonrisa

Ladybug lo miro con seriedad

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Chat Noir al ver la forma en que ella le miraba

\- ¡¿Qué no ves que es una niña?! – soltó la heroína desconcertando a su compañero quien solo atinó a sonreírle de nueva cuenta

\- ¿Te pones celosa por eso? – Ladybug frunció el ceño, pero su compañero pareció notar algo a sus espaldas

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Ladybug cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos - ¿Quién estaría celoso por algo así?

\- Creo que él – dijo Chat Noir y acto seguido se lanzó al suelo junto a su compañera para esquivar otro ataque del Solista

\- Eso te pasa por andar de corruptor de menores

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿yoo?! ¡Por favor!...

\- ¿te molesto? – preguntó la heroína mientras ambos evadían los ataques del akuma

\- ¡no!... ¿tienes idea de cómo sonó eso? – respondió chat

\- Olvidemos eso y vamos por el akuma

\- ¡Eso suena mucho mejor!

.

.

\- ¡Miraculous Ladybug! – exclamó la heroína al tiempo que lanzaba al aire su amuleto encantado reparando todos los daños que el solista había causado

Pronto, la apariencia de villano desapareció dejando nuevamente al pequeño Yael, que muy confundido mira a su alrededor - ¿qué me paso?

Ladybug se acercó hacia él y de nuevo puso una mano en su hombro – Ya estas a salvo… Todo está bien

\- ¡Ladybug! – sonrio Yael al verla nuevamente, aunque de nuevo se puso triste – No, no lo está…

\- ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó la chica con auténtica preocupación, interés y también curiosidad

\- Sophie si tendrá otro compañero – dijo el niño desanimado

Ladybug no sabía cómo responder – Bueno… yo, seguro que ella no…

\- Olvídalo Ladybug, no hay nada que hacer, soy un desastre… Igual y gracias por todo – concluyó el niño despidiéndose de la heroína dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ladybug lo miro alejarse, caminaba por el parque sin destino aparente y una tristeza que lo embargaba profundamente

\- ¿Qué decías sobre la corrupción de menores? – dijo Chat Noir ganándose una fulminante mirada de su compañera, el chico levanto las manos en señal de paz y siguió la dirección de la mirada de su compañera

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó al ver la actitud cabizbaja del niño

Ladybug suspiro – No tengo idea – respondió con sinceridad, entonces sus aretes parpadearon y tuvo que despedirse

Una vez que Chat Noir perdió de vista a su compañera devolvió la mirada hacia ese niño, estaba en la misma banca en la que lo había visto esa mañana… Pero esta vez nada le impedía acercarse y averiguar lo que lo tenía así

Era obvio que se debía a que lo habían descalificado del evento pero algo le decía que había algo más. Así que poco a poco se fue acercando al pequeño niño

Al estar a unos pasos de él, escuchó el sonido de una movida melodía que nunca antes había escuchado, el niño le prestaba atención e intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero parecía no poder concentrarse y al final apagó su celular y lo apartó de el con desinterés

\- Es una buena canción – dijo Chat atrayendo su atención

\- ¡¿Chat Noir?! – dijo el pequeño al verlo, el héroe asintió y tomo asiento a su lado - ¿tu crees?

\- Si… ¿es tuya? Nunca la había escuchado – dijo el héroe refiriéndose a la canción que el chico escuchaba

\- Y no creo que la escuches nunca…

\- ¿la… cantaras mañana, no? – preguntó intrigado por la actitud del niño

\- No… bueno, iba a ser mi solo pero… ni siquiera tengo lista la letra además yo..

\- ¿Qué te pasa pequeño artista?

El chico bajo la mirada sin responder

\- ¡Oye arriba ese ánimo! ¡tú concierto es mañana!

\- Ese es justamente el problema – respondió por fin

\- ¿alguien tiene miedo escénico? – bromeo el héroe

\- ¡¿yo?! ¡claro que no, jamás! – dijo el niño como si lo hubiera ofendido

\- ¿entonces cuál es el problema?

Yael pareció dudar un momento en si responder o no, pero algo en el chico con traje de gato le inspiró confianza – Mañana es el concierto, y yo no voy a ir… no cantare con Sophie – añadió como si eso fuera lo más grave del asunto

\- De acuerdo – dijo Chat Noir queriendo unir las piezas - ¿y eso es por qué…?

\- ¡por que no puedo! – exclamó Yael

\- ¿Tú? ¡oh vamos! – dijo chat con incredulidad como si quisiera lastimar el ego del niño – Tú no conoces el miedo escénico

\- Claro que no, no dije que fuera por eso – respondió Yael con más decisión

\- Mmm – dijo Chat pensativo – creo que ya veo el problema…

\- ¿enserio? – preguntó Yael, después de todo aun no le decía gran cosa

\- Si… Sophie ¿ella es tu compañera, no? – Yael asintió - Ya lo entiendo… ella no te agrada – Yael lo miro de inmediato como si lo hubiera ofendido pero el continuo, pensando que iba por buen camino – Debe ser una insoportable ¿por eso no quieres ir, cierto? ¿acaso canta horrible? ¿es eso verdad? ¡debe ser un desastre!

\- ¡claro que no! ¿Qué estás diciendo? – reclamo el chico causando una sonrisa de orgullo en el héroe – Sophie es una niña encantadora, Tengo suerte de que me hallan seleccionado para cantar con ella ¡yo soy el desastre! ¡yo lo estoy estropeando! ¡ella canta hermoso! Y es…

\- ¿bonita?

\- ¡dije encantadora! Y yo…

\- Estás enamorado de ella – aseguró Chat Noir sonriendo, sonrojando al pequeño

\- Claro que no – dijo el pero no pudo evadir la mirada acusadora del héroe - ¿es tan obvio?

\- Mmm… bueno, veamos tus síntomas… ¿puedes dormir? – Yael negó - ¿Qué tal de apetito?

\- Cero – respondió Yael

\- ¿sientes que te tiembla el corazón? – el chico asintió - ¿mareo? – volvió a asentir - ¿te sonrojas frente a ella? ¿Qué tan nervioso te pones?

\- ¡Bastante! – admitió Yael sonrojado - ¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso? ¿Así te sentías cuando te enamoraste de Ladybug?

Y esta vez el sorprendido fue el héroe quien se sonrojo ante la pregunta del chico que por supuesto lo tomo por sorpresa

\- Yo creo que sí – dijo el chico con mirada picara

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – dijo Chat Noir - ¿no hablábamos de ti?

\- Por eso te lo pregunto… No sé qué hacer en una situación así, pero creo que ti si…

\- ¿yo?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tú!... ¿Qué es el amor? ¿existe el amor eterno? – preguntó el niño con demasiada ansiedad

\- ¿Qué, que? – preguntó Chat Noir casi espantado, ¿todos los niños hacían esa clase de preguntas?

Yael enseguida volvió a ponerse serio - ¡soy muy cobarde, Chat Noir!... Y si además soy tan obvio como dices entonces es por eso que me echaron del concierto ¡no puedo cantar con ella!

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

\- ¡Todo!... Me pongo muy nervioso frente a ella, ¿Cómo voy a cantar a su lado? ¿Eso no te pasa?

\- No – aseguró Chat Noir

\- ¿y no te pasaría si la vieras sin esa mascara? – De nuevo causo que el héroe bajara la mirada – algo me dice que si

\- ¿Qué no hablábamos de ti, pequeño enamorado?

\- Si, lo siento… es que mi… nuestro representante quiere que… es que… - Yael suspiro – Tengo que coquetear con ella mientras cantamos… es cosa de artistas, si no lo hago la canción suena vacía

\- ¿y cuál es el problema? – preguntó el héroe sin encontrar ninguno

\- ¡no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer eso! ¡Y aun si supiera! ¡No puedo ni hablar con ella! ¿Cómo podría verla, cantar y coquetear al mismo tiempo? y gracias a eso me echaron, arruine los ensayos al intentarlo

¿y preguntas cual es mi problema?

\- Bueno, Sophie te gusta y cantar es tu trabajo ¿Por qué no querrías intentar… coquetear un poco? No suena tan complicado

\- Para ti es tan fácil decirlo

\- Para ti puede serlo ¡vamos! ¿Qué dice esa canción?

\- Ese es parte del problema, ¡la canción prácticamente me pone en evidencia!

\- ¿Qué dice? – insistió el héroe queriendo ignorar el dramatismo del chico

\- Quecuantemirtropueahbal

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que cuando la miro tropiezo al hablar! – Chat Noir se rio - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

\- ¡es que no veo el problema!... Si ella te gusta ¿Cuál es el problema en que note tus sentimientos?

\- Que yo no creo que le parezca atractivo que tartamudee frente a ella y me ponga nervioso con su sola presencia

\- ¿y por qué no? Tú tienes una debilidad por ella ¿Por qué no puede enterarse? Se sentirá alagada

Yael lo miraba incrédulo – Ella me lo dijo, dijo que no le gustaban los chicos sin valor ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Nunca me casare! – exclamó con excesivo dramatismo causando que Chat se riera un poco – No te burles, si "coqueteo" con esa frase ella se burlara de mi

\- ¿y? A las chicas les gusta reir

\- ¿por eso le cuentas chistes malos a Ladybug? – preguntó con inocencia, molestando de nuevo al héroe

\- Si vas a molestarme, mejor me voy

\- ¡nooo! – exclamó Yael tomándolo del cinturón y haciendo que volviera a sentarse – Es que no me has entendido… Siento como si ya me hubiera rechazado

\- Eso no es cierto… - sin embargo esa frase no lo consoló en nada - ¡oye! Tengo una idea, si quieres saber lo que ella piensa o siente sobre ti… - Yael lo miro ilusionado y expectante - ¡declarate!

Al escucharlo, Yael bajo los hombros y la mirada, se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y… - ¡Waaaa! – exclamó y sin querer sobresaltó al héroe

\- ¿y ahora que te pasa? – preguntó Chat al ver su inusual reacción, no le había dicho nada malo ¿o si?

\- La única vez que lo intente fue un completo desastre – respondio Yael casi sollozando, aunque Chat identificó que en parte estaba fingiendo, entonces suspiro y dijo

\- ¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – ofrecio Chat Noir

\- Si… ¡que Sophie me ame!

Chat Noir de nuevo suspiro con pesar… Esto iba para largo… O quizá no, tal vez solo debía… motivarlo un poco – Ya veo… Quieres que yo se lo diga – sugirió Chat

Yael detuvo sus dramáticos sollozos al escuchar el ofrecimiento del superhéroe y sin querer en su mente fue imaginando esa escena

 _"_ _Sophie –_ decía Chat Noir en la imaginación del chico mientras le ofrecía una rosa a la niña – _He decirte algo muy importante… Hay alguien que esta muy enamorado de ti…_

 _Los ojos de la niña se iluminaban – Chat Noir… ¡tu también me gustas! – decía la niña al tiempo que se abrazaba al superhéroe"_

\- ¡Nooooooo! – exclamó Yael sobresaltando de nuevo al héroe

\- ¿y ahora que te pasa? – preguntó Chat Noir

\- ¡no te atrevas! – amenazó Yael al héroe quien lo miraba sin siquiera saber de que hablaba

\- ¿me perdí de algo?

Yael se calmó, y volvió a sentarse, y de nuevo su mirada se ilumino – O sí… - pensaba Yael mirando a Chat Noir quien a su vez parecía entre asustado y curioso por saber lo que ahora quería ese niño - ¡anda dímelo!... ¿Cómo fue que tú y Ladybug se confesaron?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Chat Noir - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Es que se si ustedes son novios es por qué ya hubo una confesión ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Fue ella, cierto? ¿Qué palabras te dijo?

\- N, no – titubeo Chat – ella no…

\- ¡Claro! ¡Fuiste tú! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Pues yo… ah – decía el héroe nervioso sobre todo por la forma en que el niño lo miraba. En su mente trataba de hallar una respuesta que darle pero a su mente solo vino esa ocasión en que intentó declararse el día de san Valentín

 _"_ _Shh… Juré decirte esto en el momento en que te viera… Ladybug yo…"_

\- ¡¿No me digas que no te le has declarado?! – dijo la incrédula voz de Yael sacándolo de sus pensamientos, su tono casi hiere su ego – Parece que no – añadió con picardía y burla que casi hizo que el héroe se fuera de espaldas

\- ¡¿Quieres burlarte de mí?!

\- No… lo siento, solo… Compruebo que eres un fraude

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Acaso ya la besaste?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió Chat Noir con orgullo, haciendo que la mirada del niño se entusiasmara

\- ¿Y cómo fue?

\- Yo… no me acuerdo – aceptó Chat Noir

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- ¡Un akuma me controlaba! – se defendió el héroe

\- Ya veo… y ¿no lo has vuelto a intentar?

Chat Noir sonrió, como recordando algo especial – Sí… anoche

\- ¿y…? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué hizo ella? - preguntaba el niño entusiasta

\- Mi confianza en ganarme su corazón va aumentando cada vez más y anoche sentí la suerte de mi lado y quise besarla – Yael sonreía mientras lo escuchaba, contagiándose de la emoción con la que él le hablaba – Incluso conté con la luz de una estrella fugaz como único testigo y sin pensarlo la tome de la mano y me acerque y vi que ella también deseaba ese beso

\- ¿y que paso?

\- Ella se apartó…

Yael bajo los hombros desanimado de nuevo y… - ¡waaa! ¡Estoy acabado!

\- Yael ¿quieres calmarte? ¡Escúchame! Me dijiste que te gusta mucho, para evitar todo esto hay una solución

\- ¿la hay?

\- Si… declarate

\- ¡waaa!

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡te dije lo que paso cuando lo intente!

\- Lo sé pero esta vez vas a practicarlo antes… anda… ¿Qué piensas decirle?... ¡anda!

\- Amm, está bien – Yael suspiro y se puso de pie

\- Vamos, imagínatela

El chico asintió – Sophie… tu… Tú… ¡ME GUSTAS!... ¿Cómo estuvo?

Chat lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión como de "¿en serio?"

\- ¿estuvo muy mal? ¿Qué dije de malo?

\- Se lo gritaste y… fue un poco aterrador

\- ¡soy un fracaso! – dijo Yael con dramatismo

Chat Noir, aparentemente cansado de su pesimismo, decidio que era hora de dejarse de juego – Yael ¡escúchame! Tal vez no se te de bien pero…

\- ¡¿Qué no se me da bien?! – exclamó Yael - ¿Cómo se me daría bien? ¡De solo imaginarme frente a ella…!

\- ¿Tropiezas al hablar? – Yael lo miro acusador – No me estoy burlando ¡esa es la solución!

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Hace un rato dijiste que jamás te has puesto nervioso por enfrentar al publico

\- Así es… Cantar en público me es sencillo… cuando canto soy yo mismo, me siento libre y…

Chat Noir sonrió identificándose un poco con el chico – Y tienes valor… - Yael lo miro y asintió - ¡Díselo en el escenario!

\- ¡¿qué?! – exclamó Yael no creyendo lo que oía

\- Sí… durante la canción aprovecha tus líneas para insinuarle tus sentimientos, a la vez podrás ver su reacción, y después ¡declárate!

\- ¿Tú crees que eso funcione? – preguntó Yael esperanzado, Chat asintió

\- Y ¿se lo digo así, sin mas?

\- Bueno… siempre puedes acompañar tu confesión con algún regalo…

\- ¿Un regalo? Pero ¿Cómo qué? ¡ya no tengo tiempo!

\- - Toma – dijo Chat Noir extendiéndole una hermosa flor sintética con detalles de cristal en los pétalos – Seguro que a Sophie le gusta

\- Esto – dijo Yael al verla, dudoso de tomarla - ¿no sería para Ladybug?

\- Ahh… estoy seguro que no le molestara, ni siquiera pude dársela con todo el ajetreo de la batalla y

\- No es cierto… ibas a dársela mañana ¿no?

Chat intentó disimular una mueca, ese niño era bastante perceptivo – Tal vez pero… Anda…se que ella estaría de acuerdo, además ella

\- ¿siempre las rechaza?

\- Te parece gracioso ¿eh?

\- No… - respondió el niño tomándo la flor en sus manos, y mirándola unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era un espectacular detalle el que él iba a tener con la heroína – Chat Noir ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – el héroe asintió - ¿Cómo fue cuando te enamoraste de ella? ¿fue desde el primer día, cuando combatieron a… Corazón de piedra?

Chat Noir sonrio de nuevo ante el tipo de pregunta pero no se molestó - Ella… brillaba como el sol ¡quizá mas! Conocerla fue como… un golpe de ilusión… Sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido, me sentía feliz… Como si me hubiera echo volar

\- ¿será por qué te lanzo contra el villano? – rio Yael

\- Que gracioso – respondió el héroe

\- Hablando enserio Chat… Si crees que yo debo arriesgarme… ¿por qué tú no lo has hecho? Quiero decir ¿qué te ha detenido a ti? ¿por qué no te le has declarado a Ladybug? Digo, si es obvio que ella te corresponde, no es…

Chat Noir se rio un poco - ¿qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- Es obvio

\- ¿Tú crees, pequeño experto en chicas?

\- Ella me lo dijo… - soltó asi sin más, disfrutando de la expresión del héroe - Adiós

\- ¡Espera! ¿qué? ¿Cuándo? – dijo Chat impidiendo que el niño se fuera

\- Ladybug hablo conmigo esta mañana, en el parque del Trocadero – Chat Noir no pudo dudar lo que le decía pues el mismo la había visto hablando con él

\- ¿Y… ella te lo dijo así sin más?

\- No… Yo le dije que pensaba abandonar el concierto y ella me recordó que no podía abandonar a Sophie por qué es mi compañera y ella cuenta conmigo, yo le dije que ella tendría un nuevo compañero y ella me dijo que estaba segura de que Sophie no quería a nadie más a su lado porque nosotros éramos un dúo, y en un verdadero equipo no reemplazarías a tu compañero aunque te ofrezcan otras mil opciones, entonces yo le pregunte si eso quería decir que ella nunca te cambiaría y…

\- ¿Y ella que te dijo? – pregunto el héroe ansioso incluso tomando por los hombros al niño

\- Bueno ella… se sonrojo y dijo con una sonrisa "no, jamás" y por la forma en que lo dijo es que yo intuí que ustedes ya eran novios… y me emocione pensando en que Sophie me quería de esa misma manera en que ella piensa en ti porque es obvio que pensaba en ti cuando dijo todo eso así que… Si eso no es amor entonces no sé qué lo es

Chat Noir tardó un poco en reordenar sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó la frase final del pequeño es que pudo añadir algo, y sonrió – en verdad ya te sientes muy experto ¿no?

\- Tú… ¿insistirías una y otra vez?

\- Lo necesario para enamorarla – respondió el héroe

\- De verdad la quieres… - pensaba Yael, entonces con una nueva decisión que no había visto en el niño, este se puso de pie – Chat Noir… Lo voy a intentar

Chat sonrió - ¡Así se habla pequeño galán!

Yael emocionado correspondió a su sonrisa y sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos chicos chocaron las manos

.

\- Y respecto a tu solo… - decía Chat Noir antes de despedirse

\- No te preocupes… Ahora lo tengo cubierto – respondió Yael con convicción despertando la curiosidad del héroe – Ya lo veras – añadió mirando la rosa que se llevaba consigo

.

.

A la siguiente tarde, el evento por fin había llegado, el Trocadero estaba abarrotado de gente y el escenario estaba listo

Detrás de este, la pequeña Sophie con el micrófono listo suspiraba algo agitada al ver a su representante caminando frustrado de un lado

De tanto en tanto, ese hombre miraba de forma acusadora a la niña quien no se intimidaba ni por asomo, pues estaba convencida de lo que quería

Momentos antes prácticamente le había dicho en su cara a ese señor que no cantaría con nadie más, no hubiera tenido ese valor de no ser por la llamada la noche anterior de su amigo diciéndole que estaba listo para el concierto y prometiendo que no le fallaría otra vez. Cuando el señor Fablet observó la determinación de la niña no le quedó otra opción que aceptar, pues si se negaba Sophie había amenazado con abandonar el concierto y entonces él se quedaría sin ambos y todo sería en verdad un fracaso

Y aunque Sophie recalcaba una y otra vez que Yael llegaría pronto, ella misma empezaba a dudarlo, el concierto comenzaría en escasos minutos y el chico no aparecía

\- ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó la voz de la heroína a la pequeña niña

Había estado acompañándola prácticamente desde que llegó al Trocadero

\- No Ladybug – respondió la pequeña – Ya va a comenzar el show y Yael no ha llegado

\- Ahh debe haberlo retrasado algo seguro ya viene

Ladybug pudo ver en la pequeña un sutil temblor - ¿Y si…? ¿Y si al final no viene?

En esa sencilla pregunta Ladybug pudo notar un montón de dudas y sentimientos, de miedos involucrados. Busco instintivamente a su compañero con la mirada, este le daba la espalda, mirando a todas las direcciones como esperando ver a alguien llegar y de nuevo se giró a la niña – Sophie ¿Tu confías en Yael?

\- Si pero ¿y si no viene?

\- Temes que traicione esa confianza que le diste… pero yo te aseguro que él no quiere fallarte

\- Ni siquiera pudimos ensayar de nuevo, tal vez por eso…

\- Escúchame… Él es tu compañero, tienes que aprender a confiar en el

\- ¿aun si todo parece perdido?

\- Es cuando más confianza le debes tener – afirmó Ladybug

\- ¿y si el concierto sale mal?

\- No sé exactamente cuál es el miedo de Yael con respecto a este concierto pero si sé que tú puedes ayudarle a vencerlo… En situaciones así, tu compañero puede ser la confianza que te falta – decía la chica sin percatarse que esa última frase había atraído la atención del héroe – El confía en ti… y unas simples palabras tuyas pueden darle confianza a él, saber que tú crees en él lo motivara a dar siempre lo mejor ¿no crees?

\- Sí – dijo Sophie sin siquiera pensarlo – En parte es por eso que no quiero otro compañero, con Yael no me pongo nerviosa ni mucho menos, no tengo miedo porque sé que él es muy bueno en esto y además el siempre aligera la situación de alguna manera… Sin él, yo no quiero cantar… no podría… no…

\- ¡Sophie!

Al instante ambas chicas se giraron, para ver con calma y emoción a la vez que el pequeño Yael llegaba por fin al escenario

\- ¡Yael! – exclamó su representante antes que alguien más, sin embargo al escuchar un aplauso de parte del público supo que no podía más que arriesgarse

\- Siento llegar tarde yo…

\- Hablaremos de eso después, ¡salgan al escenario! – ordenó el hombre

Sophie y Yael no pudieron ni siquiera decirse algo, Sophie solo le dio una sutil mirada de alivio pero de apuro a la vez y se encamino al escenario con un hondo respiro, pero antes se giro

\- no escuches lo que él diga, yo confió en ti Yael y sé que todo saldrá bien

\- ¿No temes que arruine la presentación? – preguntó Yael

\- No – respondió Sophie

\- ¿No preferirías cantar con alguien más? Aun estas a tiempo

\- ¿Crees que Ladybug podría luchar sin Chat Noir a su lado?... Por lo que me dijo entiendo que no quiere a nadie más ¡y yo tampoco! Tu y yo hacemos un gran equipo ¡y vamos a probarlo!... ¡Vamos!

Concluyó la pequeña con tal decisión mientras caminaba rumbo al escenario

Yael comenzó a seguirla pero se quedó estático a medio camino, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba y no precisamente por el público, sabía bien que era por la forma en que ella le había hablado… ¿para qué negarlo? verla hablar así, lo dejo fascinado – Wow – murmuro – Tampoco quiero a nadie más conmigo – volvió a murmurar mientras la admiraba

\- Entonces demuéstralo – dijo la voz de Chat Noir a sus espaldas - ¡anda! Nunca hagas esperar a una dama

Yael asintió y quiso volver a subir pero de pronto se detuvo sintiendo que comenzaba a temblar – No ¡no puedo! Yo me largo

\- ¡claro que no! – dijo Chat Noir deteniéndolo

\- ¡claro que sí? ¿Quién me lo va impedir?

\- ¡YO! – dijo Chat Noir quitándole del bolsillo algo

\- ¡oye devuélvela! ¡sabes que es la única que tengo con ella! – dijo refiriéndose a la foto que Chat le había arrebatado, en su interior maldiciendo el momento en que, anoche le contó que siempre llevaba esa foto con él antes de un concierto

\- No te la daré si no sales a cantar ¡y si no te declaras no te dejare volver a tu casa! ¡no hasta que lo hagas!

\- ¡pero si es mi casa! ¡y es mi foto!

\- Me dijiste que ella te gusta mucho ¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿crees que vas a gustarle si sales huyendo y la dejas sola?

\- Ahh

\- ¡valentía! ¡no lo olvides! ¡ella confía en ti! ¿no la escuchaste? ¡por ella ten una actitud valiente!

\- **_Y con ustedes, los ganadores de las audiciones… ¡Yael y Sophie! ¡por primera vez en un dueto! ¡interpretan para ustedes "Yo solo quiero contigo"!_**

\- Lo hare – dijo Yael corriendo al escenario para tomar lugar junto a Sophie justo cuando abrieron el telón y la música comenzó a sonar

* * *

 **N/A: Disculpen a interrupción, os recomiendo poner mucha imaginación a las siguientes escenas y de preferencia poner la canción de fondo... Gracias ;)**

* * *

Yael dio un rápido respiro, miro al público y comenzó

 ** _–_** ** _Como quisiera…_**

 ** _Que mis lunes no existieran…_**

 ** _Que el reloj no amaneciera hoy_**

\- En verdad si es muy bueno – murmuro Chat Noir al ver que desde el primer momento, el chico tímido que había visto hacia unos momentos desaparecía y Yael adquiría una seguridad increíble

\- **_Como quisiera_**

 ** _Resetear en mi la pena_**

 ** _Y borrarme estas ganas de correr_**

Yael tomó aire y sin pensarlo mucho se giró hacia su compañera e intentó sonreírle al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella con el corazón alborotado, e intentando transmitir todas esas emociones continúo

 _Sí, esto es cierto_ dijo en su mente _¿no lo ves? –_ _ **Que cuando te miro tropiezo al hablar –**_ Cantó el pequeño dedicándole una dulce mirada a su compañera y acercándose a ella a una peligrosa distancia

\- **_Que como me tienes no es natural_** – respondio Sophie devolviéndole los gestos

\- **Quiero mudarme a tu corazón** – cantaron a dueto

\- **Mi mente juega conmigo**

 **Y yo solo quiero contigo**

 **A tu lado todo es distinto**

 **Hoy ¡mi mundo gira contigo!**

 **Y todo lo que te pido**

 **Es que tú te quedes conmigo**

 **Sin ti ya no es lo mismo**

 **¡Mi mundo gira contigo!**

El señor Fablet, los miraba impresionado, sobre todo a Yael ¿Dónde habían quedado sus nervios? ¿desde cuándo era tan seguro de si mismo con su compañera? Ellos estaban teniendo una conexión como le había dicho

Desde el público, el héroe de traje de gato pudo notar que Yael tomaba un hondo respiro mientras dejaba a Sophie cantar la siguiente estrofa, como si lo que seguía fuera particularmente difícil para él, pero claro, nadie más lo noto, Yael cuidaba muy bien esos detalles en el escenario

\- **_Como quisiera_**

 ** _Juntar el sol y la luna_**

 ** _Y hacer una locura hoy_**

Cantó Sophie dirigiéndose al público con una sonrisa, y por eso no se percató del momento en que su compañero se acercó a ella lo suficiente para sorprenderla y más por lo que hizo cuando cantó su parte

\- **_Si tú supieras –_** cantaba Yael mirándola a los ojos mientras se le acercaba más – **_Que sin ti no vale la pena… Que sin ti mis días salen al revés_**

Sophie notaba algo particular en el chico, más cuando su mirada se intensifico más y se acercó a ella en un coqueto baile y una pícara sonrisa que sin querer la sonrojo _¿Por qué?_

\- **_Qué cuando te miro tropiezo al hablar_** **–** Yael cantó con gran inspiración que ella apenas pudo responder

\- **_Que como me tienes no es natural_** **–** respondió también con naturalidad

\- **_Quiero mudarme a tu corazóooon_**

Ambos cantaban a dueto el coro, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, como si el público no existiera y a la vez el público era testigo de su conexión, no faltaba quien alababa la decisión de haberlos vuelto un equipo

 ** _Y todo lo que te pido_**

 ** _Es que tú te quedes conmigo_**

 ** _¡Mi mundo gira contigo!_**

 ** _¡Mi mundo gira contigo!_**

 ** _¡Mi mundo gira contigo!_**

Y con esa última frase, la canción culmino, ambos se veían con una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice que solo fue interrumpida por la animada reacción del público, ambos chicos se giraron y agradecieron los aplausos

\- Eso fue increíble… les encantó – dijo Yael al ver que después de todo había resultado más que el éxito que esperaban

\- ¡te lo dije! – dijo Sophie – Somos un gran dúo ¡lo hicimos!

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – celebró Yael a su lado al tiempo que, como si se hubieran coordinado, ambos levantaban las manos y las chocaban en símbolo de su éxito

Después de celebrar con su compañera, Yael buscó desde arriba con discreción al superhéroe, desde el público, Chat Noir le indicó con la mirada que prosiguiera. Yael entendió a que se refería y trago saliva dramáticamente mientras se estremecía y se giraba hacia la niña, causando una sonrisa en el héroe

\- ¿Me he perdido de algo? – preguntó Ladybug al ver el intercambio de ideas que habían tenido esos dos

\- No, claro que no – respondió Chat Noir desviando los ojos de ella, quien obviamente no le creyó a la primera y busco de nuevo su mirada para mirarle con sospecha, causando algo de nerviosismo en su compañero y Ladybug sonrió

\- Reconocería donde quiera esa mirada coqueta ¿anoche hablaste con él, cierto?

Chat Noir había prometido no revelar el plan que Yael tenía, al menos por ahora, así que no enteraría a su compañera, y sin querer ella le había dado muy buen pie para desviar la conversación

\- Mi lady ¿has dicho que te gustan mis ojos? – le pregunto con gran coquetería y una galante sonrisa al tiempo que se le acercaba a una peligrosa distancia acompañada de una picara e intensa mirada

No lo aceptaría, pero para ocultar el sonrojo que sin querer él le había causado tuvo que apartarlo como siempre le hacia

Sin saber que esos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para el cantante, quien después de ver esa escena pareció recobrar el valor que de pronto se le iba

\- ¿Yael, a dónde vas? – preguntó Sophie al ver que su compañero se apartaba de su lado para encaminarse al DJ

\- Ya verás – dijo este mientras la niña le veía con sospecha

\- ¡mira! ¿te he puesto nerviosa? – coqueteo de nuevo el héroe ante la reacción de la chica, pero de pronto algo capto su atención en el escenario de nuevo

Yael intercambio un par de frases con el DJ para luego volver al escenario frente al micrófono y tomar posición, desde ahí el niño de nueva cuenta le buscó con la mirada y tomando un hondo respiro elevó su pulgar. Chat Noir sonrió y le devolvió el gesto, sabiendo lo que significaba

\- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? – preguntó Ladybug con más sospechas aún

\- Ya lo veras mi lady, solo… Presta mucha atención

La nueva pista comenzó a sonar de nuevo, al tiempo que desde abajo aquel estricto hombre que dirigía a los niños trataba de detenerlo – ¡Yael! No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías cantar tu solo

\- Y yo no recuerdo haber preguntado – respondio Yael dejando boquiabierto al sujeto y entonces comenzó, de nuevo con esa increíble seguridad

\- ¿qué preste atención? – pregunto la heroína aún más curiosa

Chat asintió

* * *

 **N/A: Esta se llama: "me hizo volar"... Ya saben, mucha imaginación ;)**

* * *

Y Yael inicio – **_Brillaba como el sol cuando yo la conocí_**

 ** _Con ella pude ver lo que nunca antes vi_**

 _Espera ¿qué? Adrien, tras la máscara, sintió su corazón temblar al considerar la letra de la canción demasiado familiar para él. Discretamente miro a Ladybug para ver su reacción pero hasta ahora no había notado nada raro… ¿Qué rayos había hecho ese niño?_

 _Entonces lo recordó_

 _._

 _\- Y respecto a tu solo… - decía Chat Noir antes de despedirse_

 _\- No te preocupes… Ahora lo tengo cubierto – respondió Yael con convicción despertando la curiosidad del héroe – Ya lo veras – añadió mirando la rosa que se llevaba consigo_

 _._

Chat se golpeó mentalmente, y eso que él había hablado sobre quedar en evidencia por la letra de una canción… _bueno…_ se dijo… _Nadie lo notaría por esas dos frases ¿cierto?_

\- **_Nunca he sentido algo así_**

 ** _Por ver primera soy feliz_**

 ** _Si esto es un sueño ¡déjenme soñar!_**

Adrien apretó los ojos, eso si ya era muy obvio

Sin querer, Chat incluso había retrocedido un par de pasos al sentir que esa canción lo ponía en evidencia… Era obvio que Yael había terminado la letra con su ayuda ¡y él ni siquiera lo sabía!

\- **_Eres para mi_**

 ** _Hermosa y única_**

 ** _¡No puedo fingir!_**

 ** _Sin ti no quiero estar_**

Por fin, lo que el héroe temía ocurrio, algo hizo click en la mente de Ladybug al escuchar la primera frase ¿hermosa y única? ¿No es ese el cumplido que Chat había usado con ella hacia un día, durante la batalla contra Solista? Instintivamente miro a su compañero de reojo con sospecha, este le sonrió pero se veía ¿avergonzado?

Decidió que quizá era una coincidencia, después de todo, nunca en su vida había escuchado esa canción, pero las siguientes líneas…

Yael sonreía mientras cantaba e incluso hacia algunos pasos de baile frente al escenario. Para la segunda estrofa, quito el micrófono del pedestal y comenzó a caminar por el escenario, cuidadosa y sutilmente iba acercándose hacia los héroes

\- **_Testigo fue la luz_**

 ** _De una estrella fugaz_**

 ** _Que iba creciendo mi fe y la quise besar_**

Ahora fueron los ojos de Ladybug los que se abrieron de golpe, la escena que la canción describía se le hacía conocida, demasiado conocida y era algo que solo sabían ellos dos ¿podía seguir siendo una coincidencia?

\- **_Mas sin pensarlo me acerque_**

 ** _Y de la mano la tome_**

 ** _Cuando vi que ella también_**

 ** _Quería el beso aquel_**

No, eso ya no era una coincidencia. Estaba dispuesta a preguntar al respecto a su compañero pero el siguiente movimiento del cantante tomo por sorpresa a ambos

Yael bajo un par de escalones mientras cantaba: **_"Nunca he sentido algo así,_**

 ** _Por vez primera soy feliz,_**

 ** _si esto es un sueño déjenme soñaar…"_**

A este momento, Yael se encontraba a unos pasos del dúo de héroes, y al tiempo que cantaba extendía su mano a la heroína y le entregaba una hermosa rosa y decía cantando: **_"Eres para mí, hermosa y única ¡No puedo fingir!_**

 ** _Sin ti no quiero estar…_**

 ** _No sé qué hacer ni que pensar…_**

 ** _¡Eres para mí, hermosa y única!_**

 ** _Yo jamás pensé sentirme un día así…_**

 ** _Solo sé que me hizo volar_**

 ** _Brillabas como el sol cuando yo te conocí…"_**

Al decir esa frase, Yael desvió la vista y extendió su mano y con un solo tiron, hizo que la pequeña Sophie le acompañara en el escenario y ambos comenzaron a bailar mientras él seguía cantando… Para ella

 ** _Tengo que decirte que_**

 ** _¡Eres para mí… hermosa y única_**

 ** _No puedo fingir_**

 ** _Sin ti no quiero estar_**

 ** _Solo sé que me hechizas_**

 ** _Eres para mí_**

 ** _Hermosa y única_**

 ** _No puedo fingir_**

 ** _Yo jamás pensé que iba a sentirme un día así_**

 ** _¡Solo sé que me haces volar!_**

La canción concluyó con esa última frase y una ovación aclamó a Yael, pero este la ignoro, fijo los ojos en su compañera quien lo veía de forma que no supo interpretar

Iba a hacerlo… Al pensarlo sintió que sus fuerzas se iban, pensó en simplemente desistir pero en su mente resonó la voz del héroe de Paris

\- **_¿lo seguirás intentando aunque ella te rechace?_**

\- **_Lo que sea necesario para enamorarla… Ten una actitud valiente_**

\- _\- Lo hare amigo – respondio Yael en su mente, tomo un profundo respiro y aún con micrófono en mano miro a la pequeña niña –_ Sophie… quizá no soy el chico más valiente del mundo, ya lo habrás notado y es cierto, es cierto que estuve a punto de arruinarlo todo, es cierto que quizá no soy el compañero que mereces y es cierto **_que cuando te miro tropiezo al hablar_** – recitó – pero eso no impide que… que tú me gustes mucho

"WoW" se escuchó en el público seguido de unos hondos suspiros y unas risitas picaras

Sophie también se había sonrojado – Yael yo…

\- Shh – murmuro Yael – Jure que te lo diría… Sophie, quiero que seas mi novia

La pequeña ahogo un suspiro, sentía que en su interior su corazón palpitaba sin parar

Incluso el público estaba en silencio, expectante

.

.

Por fin, Sophie sonrió - ¡Sí!

En el público se escuchó una ovación aún más fuerte que la anterior ante la respuesta de la chica quien sin pensarlo estrecho a su compañero, ahora novio, en un fuerte abrazo al que Yael correspondió más que gustoso

También desde el público, Chat Noir no paraba de ovacionar al pequeño niño. Ladybug por su parte los miraba con una tímida sonrisa aunque también había participado en la ovación inicial

Entonces compartió una sonrisa con su compañero

\- ¿pasa algo mi lady?

\- Pensar que tienen como diez años

Chat sonrió aún más intenso – Mi lady, para el amor no hay edad

No supo cómo fue, quizá por la emoción del momento, pero Ladybug sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al tiempo que sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín, para disfrute del héroe quien le dedicó otra sonrisa cómplice, ella se la devolvió y por un segundo sus miradas se entrelazaron… pero algo temerosa ella aparto la vista ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

.

.

La fiesta continúo sin percances, había sido más que un éxito. La música continuaba por supuesto, con alguna que otra intervención del dúo de cantantes

Un poco apartados de todos los invitados, Ladybug y Chat Noir observaban a la gente mientras conversaban

\- No puedo creer que tú le hayas dado consejos a ese niño… Y pensar que se veía tan tímido

\- Dímelo a mí – respondió Chat al recordar todo lo que batalló para convencerlo - Tienes que admitir que fue bastante original mi lady… demasiado diría yo – murmuro casi para el mismo al recordar que sin querer había ayudado más de lo que hubiera querido, pues estaba seguro que la canción que había usado fue inspirada en las preguntas calculadoras que el chico le había hecho una noche antes

\- También en eso le ayudaste ¿cierto? – pregunto Ladybug al tiempo que tomaba la hermosa flor que el niño le había entregado

\- Ehh… no sé a qué te refieres… Si es sobre esa flor solo me queda decir que estoy un poco celoso de que la hayas aceptado viniendo de el

Ladybug rio – Entonces, si tu no tuviste nada que ver, supongo que mejor busco a Yael para darle las gracias y decirle que es muy hermosa… y única… - Chat Noir sonrió entendiendo la indirecta, Ladybug lo conocía tan bien que no le había creído, ambos se sonrieron sin decir nada

\- Al principio creí que el miedo de Yael era por el público… ¿Cómo es que tú te diste cuenta así sin más?

\- Entre hombres enamorados nos entendemos mi lady – dijo causando otra risa en la chica – Yael es bastante talentoso en esto, le dije que usara ese valor para hablar con ella, aunque la verdad me sorprendió ¡nunca pensé que ese niño tímido se fuera a declarar por el micrófono y ante el público!

\- Sí, eso es admirable en verdad – dijo Ladybug ocultado un secreto demasiado privado, como si supiera lo que eso cuesta para alguien tímido en esa misma situación

\- Más que eso… Considerando que fue como una moneda al aire, se arriesgó sabiendo que podía darle una negativa

Ladybug volvió a sonreír y a mirar a su compañero a los ojos

\- ¿moneda al aire? ... no creo que haya sido tan arriesgado como parece – Chat Noir frunció el ceño ante el comentario – Es que ¡míralos! – Dijo Ladybug señalando a los niños que cerca del escenario compartían una animada charla mientras se tomaban de las manos con suma naturalidad y confianza - ¿los has visto en el escenario? ¿Los ves ahora? ¡La forma en que se miran!... La confianza con la que se hablan aun cuando no cantan… Parecen muy unidos y quizá ellos mismos no lo noten – decía Ladybug mientras casualmente se recostaba contra el hombro de su compañero - no por nada son un dueto tan espectacular… Cuando tú y tu compañero tienen una conexión como esa, es obvio, hay sentimientos… son uno para el otro… Yael no se arriesgó tanto porque tarde o temprano era lógico que pasara… ¡digo! con un compañero así ¿Cómo no enamorart…? – De pronto Ladybug fue consiente de todo lo que había dicho y se detuvo de golpe al tiempo que tapaba su boca como queriendo impedirse a sí misma seguir hablando ¿de dónde le había salido todo eso?

Temerosa, buscó la mirada de su compañero y de nuevo noto en ella esa dulzura que la derretía por dentro

\- Entonces, ¿se iban a enamorar tarde o temprano, eh? – preguntó Chat Noir sin quitarle de encima su intensa mirada

\- Bueno yo… eso creo… Quien sabe de dónde me vino la idea

\- Difícil de imaginar – concordó el héroe sin dejar de mirarla – Sobre todo porque hablabas como si conocieras el sentimiento…

Ladybug recuperó su seguridad y sonrio, iba a añadir algo cuando su compañero volvió a intervenir - Y volviendo al tema… Lo que Yael hizo también fue gracias a ti – Ladybug lo miro sin entenderle – Lo que le dijiste a Sophie… Eso sobre ver a tu compañero como la confianza que te falta y no querer fallarle nunca… Apuesto a que significo mucho para él saberlo

Ladybug oculto una sonrisa… También entendía las indirectas y al parecer su compañero no dejaba ir ningún detalle - ¿Tú crees?... También suena a que conoces el sentimiento

\- Quien sabe de dónde me vino la idea mi lady

Ambos rieron al unísono, sin aceptar en voz alta que les era fácil estar juntos… Tal y como la heroína había explicado con todo detalle

No obstante, su pequeña burbuja privada se rompió de pronto cuando escucharon unas curiosas voces provenientes del árbol que estaba destrás de ellos - _Lo ves… si están enamorados_ – dijo una tierna voz femenina en un casi susurro

\- Yo no dije que no… dije que no están saliendo – respondió una voz algo mas grave

\- Estas mal informado Yael – exclamó Sophie sin querer descubriéndose

Los héroes los miraban, pero aun habiendo descubierto que los espiaban los niños no mostraban ninguna señal de arrepentimiento, al contrario, Sophie, con ese carácter que la distinguía se dirigió a la heroína

\- Ladybug ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Ahh… Claro – respondió la chica aunque no muy segura, ignorando la sutil sonrisa de su compañero al creer adivinar el tipo de pregunta que esa niña le haría

\- ¿te dio miedo cuando luchaban contra Yael, cuando era El Solista?

\- ¡Ah! Sobre eso… Claro que no – respondió con las manos en la cintura

\- ¿ni siquiera cuando te lanzó usando la cuerda de tu yoyo?

\- Ni siquiera – volvió a responder la chica de igual forma

\- ¿por qué sabias que Chat Noir te iba a atrapar, verdad? – Los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron de golpe

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica creyendo que no había oído bien

\- Tú confías en que Chat Noir siempre corre a protegerte ¿no?

\- Ahh

\- ¿No es cierto? – insistió la niña sin querer haciendo que la heroína se sonrojara y por fin, Chat Noir no pudo ocultarlo y comenzó a reír, bien sabia el tipo de preguntas que hacían esos niños

\- Ah… Ssi… claro – dijo con cierta dificultad, tampoco podía mentirle a pesar de que esa niña la estaba metiendo en aprietos

\- ¿Y te gusta que Chat Noir te salve?

La risa del héroe fue aún más evidente, sobre todo por la expresión de su compañera – Yooo… ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo la heroína creyendo que se libraría del interrogatorio, pero sin querer, lo empeoraría

\- Por qué creo que Yael está mal informado… ¿ustedes si son novios, no?

Ladybug de nuevo se quedó sin habla

\- Anda dice lo… - pidió la niña - ¿Qué tanto te gusta Chat Noir?

\- ¡¿Queeee?!

\- ¡Vamos mi lady, responde! Nunca destruyas la ilusión de un niño

Ladybug lo miro de forma acusadora pero el héroe no dejo de reírse, la chica se volvió a la niña pero esta no la dejo hablar

\- Yo le dije a Yael que es obvio que él te gusta, sino no hablarías de él de esa forma… por que hace rato estabas hablando de el ¿cierto? Por eso te brillaban los ojos de esa forma… pero, si eso no es gustar entonces ¿qué es?

Chat Noir abandono la diversión que le causaba la situación, vio a su compañera en auténticos aprietos y decidió intervenir – Yael me parece que el señor representante está buscándolos a ambos, no olviden que son las estrellas de la noche ¡y nunca deben hacer esperar al público!

Ambos niños se dejaron convencer y abandonaron al dúo, Sophie un poco reacia pues no había sacado del error a su amigo-novio

Ladybug esperaba expectante algún comentario de su compañero, pero este se limitó a sonreírle brindándole confianza… como siempre, Ladybug también se rio de la situación – Vaya preguntas que hacen los niños ¿eh?

\- Sí… dímelo a mí – respondió Chat cruzándose de brazos - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó por la forma en que su compañera lo miraba

\- Pensé – dijo con un sonrojo – que dirías algo más sobre…

\- Cosas de niños ¿no?... Quiero decir, quien sabe de dónde sacan eso – dijo en tono sugerente, haciendo reír a la chica – No tienes idea de la clase de preguntas que hace Yael

\- Son uno para el otro… Te lo dije – respondió Ladybug mirando a distancia a los niños

\- Como cualquier dúo – añadió Chat Noir al tiempo que "causalmente" tomaba la mano de la chica, quien a su vez sintió que palpitar con fuerza su corazón… no sabía por qué pero últimamente sus coqueteos le parecían más sinceros… más verdaderos y con mayor efecto en ella

\- Entonces ¿no insistirás en saber lo que iba a responderle a Sophie?

Chat negó – No ahora… quizá insista después, por hoy, fue bastante saber que no me reemplazarías por otras mil mejores opciones

Ladybug se sonrojo un poco y no respondió

\- ¿O si lo harías? – preguntó Chat Noir sugerente

\- ¿Tú sí? – preguntó la heroína en el mismo tono, pero su compañero volvió a negarlo

\- Jamás mi lady – respondió Chat Noir mientras levantaba la mano que le sostenía y la besaba. Por una vez, Ladybug no retiró su mano – Pero hace un momento llamaste "encantador" a Yael y ayer le aceptaste un beso… además de él si aceptaste esa hermosa flor que tienes ahí pues…

\- ¿Y eres tu quien me acusa de celos? – sonrio la heroína

\- Pero no me has respondido

\- ¿Escuchaste no?... – preguntó la heroína al tiempo que cruzaba su otra mano por el cuello de su compañero – Tu eres la confianza que me falta… Tu y yo somos un equipo…

\- ¿imparable? – complemento Chat tomando la mano que ella tenía en su cuello para besarla también mientras le sonreía con coquetería, Ladybug asintió pero deshizo por fin ese agarre - Jamás entonces – respondió por fin

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, sin saber que añadir, hasta que Chat Noir, mientras despeinaba un poco su cabello añadió - ¿Quieres… tomar algo? – sugirió señalando la mesa donde estaban los aperitivos y "casualmente" rozaba con sus dedos la de su compañera, ofreciendo volver a tomarla

\- Claro Chat Noir –respondió la chica mientras "casualmente" aceptaba el agarre de su compañero

.

.

El evento por fin concluyó y todos los invitados se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, el escenario empezaba a ser desmontado y solo uno de los dos artistas continuaba en el parque, mirando por todos lados

\- ¿Acaso buscas esto? – preguntó Chat Noir apareciendo de la nada y mostrándole su ansiada foto

\- Pensé que ya te habías ido – respondió Yael mientras la tomaba de vuelta

\- ¿sin devolvértela? No lo haría – dijo el héroe – Es más, siento haber tenido que quitártela

\- No te preocupes… valió la pena – respondió Yael sonriendo

\- Y ¿Qué paso? ¿tuviste muchos problemas con el "señor representante"?

\- Ah… iba a tenerlos pero no ahora… nos ofrecieron una especie de gira y… partimos mañana, no puede enojarse con eso

\- Eso es genial… ¿por qué no te alegra? – preguntó Chat al identificar cierto disgusto en el chico con respecto a esa gira

\- Es que… Se que no lo parece, quizá no lo crees pero… El "señor representante", también es mi padre – dijo Yael encogiéndose de hombros, causando un gran asombro en el héroe

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Nadie lo creería ¿verdad? – dijo Yael – Y aunque me gusta cantar, por cosas como estas no tengo muchos amigos… Creo que por eso acabe enamorado de Sophie, ella fue primera verdadera amiga

\- ¡YAEL! ¡VUEVE, ES HORA DE IRNOS!

\- Parece que me llaman – dijo Yael volviéndose al héroe

\- Entonces no querrás hacerlo esperar

\- Lo se… Por cierto Chat Noir… Gracias, sin ti, no lo hubiera logrado

Chat sonrio – De nada

\- Y, si alguna vez yo puedo ayudarte con algo respecto a cierta heroína… Ten por seguro que lo hare

\- ¡vaya! Gracias por la oferta pequeño galán experto – dijo el héroe despeinándole un poco el cabello - ¿Qué harás? ¿regalarle otra flor?

\- ¿Acaso no la acepto esta vez? – presumió Yael – Sé que me la diste para Sophie pero pensé que podía dársela a su verdadera dueña… Ya era bastante con usar tus sentimientos en la canción que le dedique a Sophie sin tu permiso

\- ¡ahh! ¡Vaya que lo hiciste!

\- ¿Ya sabes lo que es sentirse en evidencia, eh? – rio Yael

\- ¡Yael… hora de irnos!

\- Segunda llamada – dijo Chat Noir – los artistas es cuando se van

\- De acuerdo… ¡suerte con Ladybug!

\- ¡Y tú con Sophie, pequeño galán!

Enseguida Yael se retiró, no sin antes despedirse del héroe con un un choque de manos…

* * *

 **N/A: Y... ¿Qué tal? ¿les gusto? ¿Su parte favorita? ¡No dejen de decirlo en los reviews!**

 **.**

 **DATOS CURIOSOS**

Por si alguien cree reconocer las canciones, Sï, son de los Lemongrass: "Mi mundo gira contigo" y "Me hizo volar" y si, los nombres de Yael y Sophie también los tome de ellos

\+ Mientras veía el capítulo de "Animan" por un momento pensé... ¿Adrien parece creerse muy bueno dando consejos sobre como ligar?... ¿ustedes que opinan?... Pues cuando Nino le dice que para el esas cosas son _fáciles_ el no lo niega, solo dice que "sea el mismo"... Algo fácil de decir cuando eres super modelo, según Nino, pero ¿que dicen? ¿lo es?

Esta idea vino en parte por eso... En lo particular me gustaría ver algo parecido en la serie ;)

\+ Pienso en un futuro, traer de vuelta a estos personajes en otro one-shot y quizá incluir a otros de los originales "Lemongrass" ¿qué opinan?


End file.
